Caught
by Twilight Trekky
Summary: What Tony and Ziva really do in the observation deck, and what happens when they get caught by Gibbs. Please R&R! It's my first NCIS fic!


**Title:** Caught

**Author: **Twilight Trekky

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Tiva, slight McAbby

**Summary**: What Tony and Ziva really do in the observation deck, and what happens when they get caught by Gibbs.

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Spoilers**: None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**A/N**: I thought of this one time when Tony and Ziva were flirting in the observation deck and my wondeful beta, Technician Fan, made me write it out and post it. Please review afterwards!!

"Do you think he did it?" Tony asked Ziva as they watched Gibbs interrogate a suspect to the latest murder.

"I don't know," Ziva said. "Who would murder a figure skater? And with a sharpened skate, nonetheless?"

"You forgot the most important part, Ziva," Tony said. "He's an ex-marine. That's why we're investigating it. Otherwise, some other head honcho would have to deal with it. Besides," he said as he leaned up against the desk nearby, "he might've had some sort of grudge. He admitted that Mr. Figure Skater had an affair with his wife. What better reason to murder him out of pure jealousy?"

Ziva nodded in acknowledgement of his point. "True."

The two stood in silence while watching Gibbs sit there while the suspect looked around somewhat nervously. After a couple of minutes, Tony moved up to stand directly behind Ziva. She didn't notice until she could feel his breath down her neck. She turned around and saw a wide grin on his face. She couldn't resist smiling, too, and gave into his next move, as she had many times before.

XXXXXXXXX

"You murdered him out of jealousy, didn't you?" Gibbs asked the suspect, Mark Johnson.

"I swear, I didn't!" Mark defended. "I already told you, I didn't care that Kate was with him! We were drifting apart, anyway."

Gibbs sighed and stood up, tired of getting nowhere with this guy. He opened up the door and closed it before turning around to see Abby and McGee standing there with smiles on their faces. Abby was holding McGee's hand to calm herself down. "What?" Gibbs asked.

"Mark didn't do it," Abby said. "We found a very minute fingerprint on the ice skate used to kill Harry Smith. It took a while to get a match, seeing as it was barely even a big enough print to get a match, but we found a match."

When she paused, Gibbs said, "Well? Who is it?"

Abby and McGee exchanged a glance before McGee said, "Kate Johnson."

"Mark's wife?" Gibbs asked. Abby nodded. "Why?"

"Well…. Uh… boss, we haven't exactly…" McGee stammered.

"Then find out!" Gibbs ordered. He opened up the door to the observation deck, stepping in with Abby and McGee in his tracks. What they saw shocked them all. "DiNozzo!"

Tony had Ziva backed up against the two way mirror. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands around his neck. They both looked over at the open door and Ziva automatically unwrapped her arms and legs from around Tony and he backed away, straightening his suit jacket.

"Boss," he said. "Any… uh… other suspects in case what Mark is saying is the truth?"

Gibbs didn't say anything. His eyes were wide with shock. McGee's face didn't look much different, but Abby had a wide grin on her face.

"Oh my god, this is so cute!" she squealed. She ran forward and hugged Ziva. "It's about time you guys got together!"

McGee stuttered out, "I'm… going to find Kate Johnson." He paused quickly before heading out the door.

"Abby, you're choking me," Ziva said.

Abby pulled away. "Sorry, but this is just so wonderful!" She turned to look at Gibbs. "Isn't it?"

Gibbs gave her a look that had her practically shrink back in fear.

"Right, so… I'm… gonna find more evidence from… the… skate.." Abby quickly ran out of the room, heading towards her lab.

The remaining three were left in an awkward silence. Gibbs had gone from shocked to a kind of mix between pissed off, horrified, and… was that a hint of sorrow in his eyes?

"Go help McGee," was all he said before disappearing through the door.

Ziva and Tony exchanged confused looks before heading off to follow Gibbs' orders.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!!! I know, it's random, but it's cute, right? Please press the green button below and review!!! I'd appreciate it!! :D**


End file.
